fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Hoshizora Tsuki
Hoshizora Tsuki (星空 月''Hoshizora Tsuki'') is the leader of the Cures in Let's Smile Pretty Cure! She is a cheerful, clumsy and smart girl who loves young adult books and fairytales. Although she is clumsy, she has the determination to get things the way she wants and defeat the villains. Her catchphrase is "Let's find Happiness!". At the start of the series, she joins the cheerleadering club. Tsuki's Pretty Cure alter ego is 'Cure Happiness '(キュア ハピネス Kyua Hapinesu). She controls the power of holy moonlight. Appearance In her civilian form, Tsuki has magenta eyes and hair with straight bangs, with her hair tied in two ponytails which are held by yellow hairbands at the end of her ponytails. Her casual outfit consists of a pink 3/4 sleeved shirt with the Smile Emblem in gold on the front, light blue jean shorts, white knee-length stockings with a pink lining near the top, and pink sport shoes. She wear her school uniform with a pink tie and a open pink jacket. As Cure Happiness, her hair and eyes lighten to a lighter magenta, and her hairstyle changes to long ponytails that are tied with a feather like accessory which is connected to a pink hair band. Her tiara has two angel wings attached at the sides, and she wears it in the center of her head. Her outfit is mainly light pink, with dark pink lining and white highlights. Her sleeves are double-layered with a frilly piece below, and the bow at her chest is big with a small frilly piece behind it. Her back of her top is split into two coat-tails, and her skirt has a frilly layer underneath it. Her arm protectors are short with hot pink ribbons on the wrists. Her boots are knee-length, with light pink folds at the top and small hot pink ribbons. In Tiara mode, her white tiara is replaced by a golden crown worn in the center of her head. The centerpiece of her tiara is a pink heart, and the two angel wings at the sides of her tiara turn golden as well. Her white angel wing earrings are replaced by gold ribbon-shaped earrings with pink hearts in the center. In her Princess form, Cure Happiness has a light pink gown over her normal superhero form with a multi coloured bow in the middle. Her hair is bigger and longer with the same golden tiara and angel wings at the side as the tiara mode. Personality History Becoming Cure Happiness Gathering other Cures and collecting Cure Decors Candy and Pop's arrival Relationships Cure Happy 'Mirai no kirameku tsukiakari! Kyua Hapinesu! '未来のきらめく月明かり! キュア ハピネス! Twinkling moonlight of the future! Cure Happiness! 'Cure Happiness '(キュア ハピネス Kyua Hapinesu) is the alter Pretty Cure ego of Hoshizora Tsuki. Cure Happiness has the power of holy moonlight. She can jump really high into the sky, and she can land perfectly back on the ground but sometimes lands terribly. Her basic attack is Happiness Moonlight. Transformation Attacks Happiness Moonlight- Etymology Trivia Category:Cures Category:CureKanade